A sword meant to kill
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: Les amis s'entraident, ils se soutiennent les uns les autres. Pourtant il leur arrive parfois d'avoir des désaccords, de ne pas partager tous les avis. Pourquoi Millianna a-t-elle décidé de rejoindre Mermaid Heel, laissant Shô et Wally continuer leur route sans elle ? Ceci est l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Kagura qui la décida finalement à se venger de Jellal. Label SPPS !


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cet OS est majoritairement centrée sur le point de vu de Kagura sauf à la fin pour le tout dernier paragraphe. A l'origine j'avais l'intention au contraire de mettre Millianna à l'honneur. Qui sait donc, peut être que je publierais un second chapitre présentant les choses sous son angle de vue à elle. En attendant, bonne lecture à vous o/

* * *

Quelles étaient les chances ? Quel était le nombre de cas favorables par rapport au nombre de cas possibles ? Quelle probabilité une telle chose avait-elle d'arriver ? Peut-être que l'Exceed de la Legion de Zentopia, Samael, aurait apprécié de se pencher sur le problème. Mais Kagura était loin d'être comme ledit Exceed. Premièrement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait un jour l'occasion de rencontrer des rescapés de la Tour du Paradis. Ensuite, imaginer que lesdits rescapés avait connu son frère. Que ces rescapés aient été ses amis. Et qu'ils l'ait vu mourir. Quelles étaient les chances ? Elle regarda avec stupeur le trio responsable de son émoi. Lentement elle sentit le sang quitter son visage mais parvint à rester en contrôle. Elle ne dit pas un mot, figeant son visage dans une expression indéfinissable. Elle avait peur de mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même. Après tout, lui restait-il vraiment de l'espoir au moment où elle avait rencontré ces trois-là ? N'avait-elle pas déjà fait son deuil ?

Risley, sa partenaire pour cette mission, lui pressa l'épaule, compatissante sans même savoir à quoi elle compatissait. Cette femme était toujours remplie de bonnes intentions. Gentille et généreuse, toujours là pour ses nakamas sa détermination et son incapacité à baisser les bras avait toujours plu à l'épéiste. Pourtant, à l'instant même où elle sentit la main qui se voulait réconfortante se poser sur son épaule, Kagura sentit un flot de haine l'envahir allant droit à l'encontre de la Mage. Elle ne put réprimer le frisson qui parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et se retint in extremis de trancher le bras de la jeune femme. Elle devait se remettre de cet accès de rage. Garder ses émotions pour plus tard. Terminer d'apprendre autant de chose qu'elle le pouvait et partir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les autres la voir succomber au poids énorme que la nouvelle de la mort de son frère laissait sur son cœur.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là déjà ? Ah oui, un tuyau d'Arania Web, une autre Mage de Mermaid Heel. La femme aux cheveux verts savait que l'épéiste cherchait – ou du moins avait cherché dans ses premières années à la Guilde – des informations sur la Tour de Paradis et le système R, ainsi qu'une certaine secte extrémiste de Zeref démantelée par le Conseil il y avait quelques années de ça. A vrai dire, Kagura était en premier lieu entrée à Mermaid Heel dans l'espoir d'avoir des informations à ce sujet. Ce n'était qu'au fil de ses premiers mois et ses premières missions qu'elle s'était réellement attachée aux Sirènes et prit la décision de rester et protéger la guilde quel qu'en soit le prix. Non pas qu'elle en oublie son objectif premier, son but ultime, la vengeance. Arania avait entendu qu'un petit groupe de voyageurs de passage dans la ville voisine prétendait venir de la Tour du Paradis. Entendant leur conversation c'est tout naturellement que Risley avait proposé à Kagura de venir avec elle exécuter une mission dans la ville voisine, faisant une pierre de deux coups. Après avoir rencontré leur commandeur et pris connaissance des détails de leur mission ainsi que mené celle-ci à bien, les deux Sirènes s'étaient donc rendues à la taverne ou, d'après les sources d'Arania, les trois voyageurs logeaient temporairement. Elles avaient trouvé assez facilement. Le plus dur avait en fait été d'aborder le sujet avec lesdits voyageurs sans que ceux-ci ne deviennent excessivement méfiants au point de se fermer comme des huitres. Elle y était toutefois parvenue, sans avoir à expliquer sa propre situation. Ce n'était que lorsque la seule fille du groupe – visiblement une fétichiste des chats – avait glissé sans y faire réellement attention le nom de Simon dans la conversation en racontant la bataille finale qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt, marquant la fin définitive de l'existence de la Tour du Paradis, que Kagura avait réagi. Elle qui avait gardé son flegme tout le long de l'entretien, tachant de ne pas se formaliser de l'apparence étrange de ces mages – entre le playmobil et la femme-chat on avait rarement vu plus cosplay – mais ce simple nom lui fit perdre ses moyens. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était levé, tremblante avant de se rasseoir en s'efforçant de reprendre son calme. Et la voilà, assise devant trois mages suspicieux, la main de sa nakama sur l'épaule, ne comprenant pas qui pouvait bien être ce « Simon » pour elle. Et la voilà, face à la réponse aux questions qu'elle avait hurlées au vent ces quinze dernières années. _Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Avec qui est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? _Et le meilleur pour la fin :_ Est-il seulement encore vivant ?_ Et la voilà, elle Kagura Mikazuchi, forcée de faire front à la connaissance de ce qu'il était advenu de son frère. Réalisant que les trois mages – ainsi que sa coéquipière – la dévisagent avec inquiétude et qu'elle n'a pas encore justifié sa réaction face aux mots de la mage-chat, Kagura prend sur elle et finit par ouvrir la bouche, sa gorge sèche peinant à formuler les mots :

« - Excusez-moi. Simon… était mon frère. J'ignorais jusque-là s'il était mort ou vivant. »

Elle laissa le temps à ses paroles de s'enfoncer afin que chacun prenne pleinement conscience de sa révélation. Le mage blond au teint mat la dévisagea, comme s'il cherchait une quelconque ressemblance physique avec son ami décédé.

« - Merci. »

Son remerciement marquait la fin de cet entretien. Après tout elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle connaissait désormais le fin mot de l'histoire. La destruction de la Tour du Paradis. La mort de son frère. Mais surtout, et cela constituait le plus beau cadeau de la part des trois mages, un nom. Jellal Fernandez. Au fil de ses dernières années, Kagura avait toujours orienté ses actions dans la même direction, agissant afin d'empêcher les sectes de Zeref identiques à celle ayant enlevé son frère et mis son village natal à feu et à sang de nuire, et à retrouver son frère. Pour cela elle s'était entraînée durement jusqu'à devenir l'une des meilleures Mages de la Guilde et avait sélectionné toujours en priorité les missions pouvant la rapprocher de son but. Désormais, son frère était mort, mais une nouvelle quête si l'on pouvait dire était née de sa perte. Un mot : la vengeance.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, deux jours plus tard, la Mage-chat franchit la porte de la guilde sans ses compagnons. Kagura fronça les sourcils en la voyant. Avait-elle quelque chose à lui demander ? Pour qu'elle raison venait-elle à Mermaid Heel ? La reconnaissant la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se dirigea vers elle en souriant et la salua. Curieuse Kagura demanda :

« - Excuse moi je ne me souviens pas de ton nom, c'est… ? »

« - Millianna. »

« - Et qu'est ce qui t'amène ici Millianna ? » interrogea l'épéiste.

La femme-chat eu l'air gêné. Jusque-là son attitude avait été des plus détendue et naturelle qui soit mais son assurance n'avait pas fait long feu. La jeune mage finit par répondre :

« - Je voudrais rejoindre la guilde. »

Kagura, surprise, fronça les sourcils avant de demander de but en blanc, mettant une fois de plus son interlocutrice mal à l'aise :

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - C'est une bonne question. Je vous l'ai plus ou moins raconté à toi et à ta coéquipière l'autre jour, mais j'ai déjà refusé de rejoindre une guilde, celle de mon amie Erza. J'avais envie de découvrir le monde par moi-même et de mes propres yeux, après tout entre mes quatre ans et le moment ou Jellal nous a envoyé enlever chercher Erza, aucun d'entre nous – Shô, Wally, Simon et moi-même – n'était jamais plus sorti dans le monde extérieur. Même si j'ai refusé l'offre, si j'avais simplement voulu rejoindre n'importe quelle guilde de Mage, j'aurais pu essayer d'intégrer Fairy Tail, Erza m'aurait sans aucun doute soutenue. »

« - En effet. » fit Kagura, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

« - En plus, ce n'est pas comme si c'était particulièrement avantageux de rejoindre une guilde _girls only_. Je veux dire, ça signifie dire adieu à Shô et à Wally. Je n'ai jamais passé plus d'une journée sans au moins l'un deux depuis que l'on m'a traîné de force à la Tour du Paradis. Je te parlais d'émancipation tout à l'heure vis-à-vis d'Erza, de voir le monde de mes propres yeux quitte à lui revenir. Et bien je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que dans ce cas de figure c'est la même chose mais presque. Toutefois… Ce n'est pas ça ma vraie raison de vouloir rejoindre Mermaid Heel, Kagura-san. Je parle peut être beaucoup, mais j'observe aussi. Et j'ai vu ton expression l'autre jour lorsque j'ai évoqué le nom de Jellal. Et je l'ai revu aujourd'hui. Ce regard je le connais bien. Il m'arrive parfois de le croiser quand je me regarde dans un miroir. »

Kagura ne disait plus un mot, attendant que Millianna finisse de parler. Il était visible que la jeune femme n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre la parole pendant autant de temps, mais visiblement elle se faisait violence. Il était important pour elle d'expliquer les détails de ce qui avait motivé son choix. Peut-être avait-elle-même besoin au fond d'elle de le dire à voix haute.

« - Je hais Jellal. Pour… tout. Pour ces huit années de mensonges. Pour avoir haï Erza à cause de ce qu'il nous a dit. Pour ma naïveté. Pour la mort de Simon. Pour les larmes que mes nakamas ont versées. Je ne saurais faire la liste exhaustive de tous ces crimes. Mais je compte bien lui faire payer chacun d'entre eux. Wally, Shô… On s'est soutenus, on s'est suivis, on s'est tiré les uns les autres vers le haut. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que nous sommes trois personnes différentes. Ce qui implique trois façons de se relever différentes. Nos avis divergent. Wally veut avancer, sans regarder en arrière. Shô a eu du mal à en venir à ce stade de paix intérieure, et il lutte pour le garder. Mais moi… Moi je sais que je ne pourrais pas tourner la page tant que je ne saurais pas de source sure que Jellal est mort et enterré, de préférence de mes propres mains. Kagura-san, je m'avance peut être un peu en disant cela mais je crois que tu ressens au moins le même désir de vengeance que moi. »

« - Et c'est pour cela que tu veux rejoindre Mermaid Heel ? » demanda Kagura après une seconde réflexion.

« - Oui, enfin non. C'est un peu confus je le reconnais. Je veux rejoindre une guilde et faire de mon mieux pour celle-ci. C'est ce que m'avait conseillé Erza et je suis sure que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Je veux rejoindre Mermaid Heel en particulier parce que d'une part, je connais déjà deux mages qui y sont, toi incluse, et d'autre part parce que j'ai le sentiment que tu souhaites venger Simon. »

« - C'est effectivement le cas. » Kagura considéra la mage un instant. « Quel genre de magie pratiques-tu ? »

« - La Magie des liens. Je peux priver un mage de ces pouvoirs en le ligotant entre autres choses. Ce n'est pas très courant mais c'est très efficace dans beaucoup de situations. »

Milianna semblait encore une fois mal à l'aise, se balançant d'avant en arrière et regardant Kagura avec espoir. En décrivant son pouvoir elle essayait à la fois de se vendre tout en gardant ce qu'il fallait de distance pour ne pas faire fuir son interlocutrice. Non pas que Kagura soit du genre à prendre la fuite.

« - Je ne te promets rien Milianna, mais je vais te recommander auprès du Maitre. » finit par déclarer Kagura.

« - Merci Kagura-chan ! » s'exclama la femme féline. « Je peux t'appeler Kagura-chan, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Pendant qu'elle hochait la tête en souriant à demi. L'encourager à rejoindre Mermaid Heel n'équivalait pas à une invitation à partager leur vengeance et elle espérait que la jeune fille serait assez fine pour le comprendre. Il y avait encore une part d'ombre dans l'épéiste, cette part d'elle qui n'avait pas supporté que Risley cherche à la réconforter lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de Simon, qui ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse prétendre à avoir une haine équivalente à la sienne. Mais lorsqu'elle regardait la femme-chatte, elle sentait une certaine sympathie à son encontre. Millianna avait vécu le même calvaire que Simon, les mêmes tortures. Kagura était presque jalouse que la jeune femme ait passé plus de temps en compagnie de son frère qu'elle-même. Mais la mage des liens ne se plaignait pas, ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort. Pour le peu que Kagura en avait vu jusque-là, cette petite lui plaisait. Souriant, l'épéiste se fit intérieurement la promesse de la prendre sous son aile le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour qu'elle puisse voler toute seule. Pas après pas Millianna sortait du nid. Perdant sa famille et ses proches enfin malgré elle, refusant l'offre de son amie Erza de la suivre à Fairy Tail, laissant ses compagnons de routes continuer sans elle… La dernière étape avant l'envol c'était elle, Kagura, elle en était certaine.

* * *

Millianna détailla la silhouette de sa nakama un instant. Celle-ci se découpait nettement dans le ciel qui le soleil quittait peu à peu, le laissant rougit par endroit et presque terne par d'autres. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Leur campement était d'ores et déjà installé et Kagura s'était éloigné un instant, montant au sommet de la colline. C'était leur dernière nuit sous les étoiles, elles avaient fini de remplir la mission à bien aujourd'hui. La jeune mage se demanda ce que l'épéiste pouvait murmurer au vent avant de se rappeler non pas comme d'une contrainte mais comme d'un fait qu'elle avait pleinement accepté que cela ne la concernait pas. L'une respectait l'intimité de l'autre, dans une entente mutuelle ou la compréhension régnait sans s'embarrasser d'une compassion dégoulinante qu'elles exécraient l'une et l'autre dans ces moments d'abandon où elles se laissaient aller à la haine leur ennemi commun. Du coin de l'œil tout en cherchant leur repas de ce soir dans son sac, Millianna vit Kagura sortir son épée, Archenemy. L'épée fait pour tuer Jellal. The sword meant to kill.


End file.
